


If Loving You Is Wrong

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Olympics AU, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: A collection of JonxSansa one-shots posted on tumblr (before I officially got a tumblr account) and lj but had not post on AO3 (for reasons).





	1. Take 2 - Snow Storm

As the light snow lightly fell on his car, Jon sighed upon hearing the weather forecast for the next three days - The Storm of the Century, thunder storm with snow lightning, blizzard/white out conditions, at least two foot of snow was expected, every school closing (their kids would love that), the shortage of bread and milk in the grocery stores (but he knew that Sansa bought all of her groceries two days before), and a warning for all to stay off the streets. 

It wasn’t because they were not prepared. It was the opposite. 

They purchased power generators in case the power went out, snow blowers, tons of fake snow/ice salt, plenty of wood for their fireplaces, etc. Their pantry, refrigerator and extra freezer were stocked with food. They had plenty of drinking water. She even stocked up with board games, DVDs and sleds and even this crazy snowball maker contraptions that made the most perfect fluffy snowballs. His wife thought of everything - flashlights in every room, tons of dripless candles. They also got monster tubs of cheese ball puffs, freshly made rice crispy bars, giant bags of jumbo marshmallows, boxes of graham crackers and chocolate bars. 

Her surviving family members would converge into their home. Bran would bring his mate Jojen, Arya would bring her FWB Gendry, and Rickon would bring himself. They all brought their wolflike dogs. The Starks had a saying - “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” They stuck close together. During these snow days they even slept together, her bunking with her siblings, their friends, the kids and dogs in the giant rec room in the basement.

It was not that either - he loved her family. They were his family too as he grew up with them. Her siblings in many ways felt like his siblings. In fact, many thought Arya was his younger sister and not hers.He thought so himself, that they were his siblings too.

If he was honest with himself, he would confess that it was because he was scared. He hated storms. The sound of thunder, the flash of lightening filled him dread. He hated the feeling of being helpless and trapped, felt that he was being buried alive under the mounds of snow. He imagined the snow being so deep and heavy that the roof collapses. He could not breathe. Only Sansa, always Sansa, could save him, her touch, her voice tethering him back to her. It was selfish of him as he saw the others taking comfort in her almost smothering them, making sure that they had something healthy to eat to counter all the junk food they all love. She made these vegetable platters that she made to look like cute animals next to creamy yoghurt dips. They needed her too.

When he parked in their pristine cleared driveway, backing in as Sansa asked him to do in the dire case they needed to leave quickly, he was surprised to see no other cars parked in front of his house, not even Gendry’s beat up truck. 

Before he could say anything, Sansa was there, wrapping her impossibly long arms around him. It felt so good. Even though the kids were probably nearby, and probably their siblings, his hands could not help but squeeze her tush making her gasp and rub herself against him. Their normal peck became more heated and he pushed her against the closet door as he heard his eldest shriek ew!

They separated with Sansa grinning at their eldest boy who thought girls were icky. 

“Where are your brothers and sister?”

“I delivered my care packages earlier and told them to stay put. It was safer that way. Rickon is staying with Arya."

“But the lone wolf…”

“I have my pack.”

Then in a whisper, she said, “And you need me more, my love.”


	2. On all fours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging 
> 
> *rushed*

It wasn't enough that he pounded her cunt while she was on all fours until she howled. He needed her to take him from behind, to be at her mercy, until he howled.

At first, she was wary. 

Neither Jon nor Sansa liked anal the first time they tried it with her as the receptive partner. He hurt her as soon as he inched into her ass and that was the last thing he ever wanted to even though she was willing to try again. He refused because he never wanted to see her cry again, and definitely not make her cry because of something he did to her. He wanted to only give her pleasure.

Remembering the searing pain, she could not even imagine subjecting her love to that feeling even though he begged. 

Finally, he told her that he would put the dildo in himself and only wanted her touch it as he pushed it in and out. Then he asked her to hold it over his hands and when he was keening, he had her hold the dildo with his hands firmly over hers, working it in deeper and deeper. Finally, he convinced her to wear a harness which stimulated her as she slammed into him rythmically and long and deep until he howled with pleasure and she crooned alongside him.

They only pegged when the moon was full and high in the sky. Many visitors were frightened as they imagined that wolves were surrounding them. But the locals knew that it was their lord and lady at it again.


	3. Jerk (inspired by Olympics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the closing ceremony - the photo bombs, greasy pecs, etc. (lol)

Her head hurts so much. Sansa did not want to open her eyes for fear that she was in a strange room with a strange man or God forbid, men.

Trying to recall the closing ceremony, she had only fragmented memories - some she wished she could burn away from her mind. Theon with a hand made condom necklace (gads, she hoped none were used especially when Theon and Robb finally admitted their mutual love and lust for each other!). Dolorous Edd and Sam uncharacteristically photo bombing the Brazilian chanteuse who sang as the cauldron of fire dramatically went out. She and Margaery reverently touching the pecs of the greased flag bearer of Tonga. Brienne and Jaime slow dancing during the Carnival inspired afterparty which made her heart swell - strange why that memory was also swaying as if she was swaying herself. Red pouty lips. Ticklish beard, quite softer than she expected. Tongue - lots of tongue. Could not remember condoms - but she had at least seven in her purse! 

Feeling brave, she opened one eye and was overjoyed to see her life size poster of her favorite gymnast on the ceiling, her brother’s best friend Jon. She fist pumps as she was in her own room (no shenanigans, nothing to regret) until she hears a familiar voice on the ground saying “I thought it would be the poster of the greased up Tonga flag eater.”

Thinking fast, she tartly replied, “His name is Pita Taufatofua, and he is quite nice.”

“But not nice enough for you to take back to your room? Or maybe you are not nice enough to take back to his room?”

She threw hard a pillow, hitting Jon smack on his smirking face. 

Jerk! Cute jerk! Naked cute jerk! But jerk nevertheless!


	4. Never Did I Ever (Olympics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by social media during the Olympics.

They got righteously hammered, the three best friends who inadvertently were the biggest social media stars in the Olympics. Theon for his spectacular belly flop on the 3 meter springboard (to his defense, it was super windy). Robb for splitting his pants, mooning everyone, during his last tumbling pass during the floor exercise event final (too much yummy moqueca, a Brazilian seafood stew). And Jon for his “penis fail pole” vault (he did not wear his cup as Theon sprinkled itching powder on it). All of this happened on the same date, the day of infamy.

Everywhere they went, people pointed and laughed. They holed up in their shared room, and Sansa, Robb’s sister, Jon’s girlfriend, and Theon’s arch nemesis, would have to go out with her friends and bring back food for the boys.  
As they waited for her, they decided to play “Never did I ever.”

Theon started with “Never did I ever split my pants in public.”

Robb growled and downed a shot of cachaca. And Jon blushed and downed a shot (he had a wardrobe malfunction at the DMV when he picked up his pen as he really liked tight pants).

Next was Jon who was drawing a blank - they always did their hijinks together. Pretty much every stupid thing he did was tripled by his buds (counting himself). He scrunched his face and then crowed, “Never did I ever have sexual intercourse.”

Robb looked at him in surprise and slapped his back approvingly. He took a shot as did Theon, who looked at him incredulously but kept his mouth thankfully shut about Sansa (the only time they truly fought was over Sansa).

Just as Sansa came in bringing food, Robb said, “Never did I ever have a penis fail.” Only Jon downed the shot, trembling from the burn of the high alcoholic drink. 

Staring hard at Theon, she asked, “Really? Jey-”  
Before she finished talking, Theon downed his drink sheepishly and muttered, “Bitch!” Both Robb and Jon punched him.

“When you dish it, telling all of your exploits, naming names, you need to be able to take it!” Sansa sassily replied.

“I never said anything about Jeyne… I did not think she would say anything,” he protested.

Sansa giggled, “Because she did not. Unlike you with the other girls, she does not kiss and tell.”

Theon started drunkenly chasing her as the other boys laughed. He tripped on his feet and went down as she, the bronze 100 meter hurdles winner, jumped over him like a gazelle to hand the bags of food to her boyfriend, who broke it down for his boys.

Robb chortled, “Savage! Sis, you totally slayed. You should admit her supremacy and bow to the Queen of Sass!”

He high fived his sister as her boyfriend shook his head.

“Sans,” Jon said quietly.

“Sorry, Theon,” she muttered.

On the ground, Theon bellowed that he did not hear her. Jon went over gave his arse a boot for giving his girl a hard time as Theon grabbed his leg, toppling him over. Robb decided to dive in, crushing Jon and laughing.

When they finally got up, they stumbled to the food. 

Sansa tenderly kissed Jon’s bruise he got from Robb’s elbow, whispering that everyone now knows how big he is - nothing to be ashamed of. 

Robb groaned. Theon mocked her by whispering to Robb that everyone now knows what a big arse he was as they all wheezed with laughter with Sansa snorting.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's first kiss. My attempt to write in first person.

No - I am not crying because Theon beat and hurt me. The cut on the brow was shallow and only stung a little. It was Theon's hissed words every time he made a swing or evaded the blows - "you are just a bastard, you are a mistake, Ned regretted you..." 

Never again, I won't let him get to me.

I hear soft patter of feet and see Sansa's blue eyes looking sad. She holds my hand and tells me in her soft voice, "I heard what Theon said; and he is wrong. He only said those things because he wouldn't have been able to defeat you. You are a Stark; and he is a fool. You are better than him. Everyone knows it."

And I try to stop crying, but can't. 

She asked, "Does it hurt?" 

She gently wipes my cut and then presses a quick peck on it. 

When I looked up surprised, she explains, "When mother kisses my hurt, it makes my hurt go away."


	6. 1st Day of Xmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a joke on me! I thought Monday was November 1 and actually crowed 1st day of xmas as everyone laughed at me!

It was the same every year, but every year he was surprised. Every Halloween decoration, from the delightfully useful cauldron that housed the Theon’s diabolical libations during last night’s Monster Bash to the delicate skeleton streamers and lacy cobwebs that was intertwined throughout the house, was being taken down. Already the tombstones which macabrely had his and Robb’s name were put away and stored in the garden shed alongside the giant coffin.

In their place were softly glowing lights, angels with serene porcelain faces, and electric trains on elevated tracks she hung from the ceilings. This was just the start. Phase I she called it, the one wearing red striped long johns and a jaunty elf hat and humming Christmas carols.

“Feliz navidad,” he sang.

She smiled and sang back, “Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad."

“But it is not even December, Sans,” he said with a grin.

“It November 1, the beginning of Christmas!” she crowed, jumping from the couch to the chaise and unto that ridiculous pouf she made them buy and that he begrudgingly adore. 

“It is the most wondrous time of the year,” she sang gaily as she continued to prance around the great room, twirling and doing grand jetes.

“You are absolutely crazy!”

“And you are crazy for me,” she sassily replied as he finally caught his sugar plum fairy.

“I am,” he laughed as he kissed her and then handed her a lemon flavored candy cane, making her grin back. “Happy Halloween, Sansa.”

“What?!?!?!?!”

“We celebrated Halloween on Sunday because Halloween is a work day,” he explained.

Jon kissed his girlfriend whose mouth was agape.

“Better early than late, Santa’s Little Helper.”


	7. best tree ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my love of the charlie brown xmas tree show...

At one point, he lost track of his girls in the Bolton Family Xmas Trees lot. They had the biggest selection of trees and the best prices but most potential patrons were put off by the flayed men banners and flags. Sansa’s family always frequented the lot, and Sansa was friends with Mrs. Walda Bolton, who was always smiling and as Cat, his daughter, would whisper, was really jolly.

Luckily, Sam and Gilly were with Cat, his imp, who was hugging a small misshapen tree. Jon turned his head, squinted at her tree, and thought it looked better upside down. His wife was admiring a majestic Douglas fir tree, seven feet tall. Sansa’s blue eyes looked moist as if she was going to cry. Before they dated, he would have thought that she was upset, but she actually was overcome with emotions of such happiness. 

Sansa’s tree looked like exactly the trees her parents had in their giant manse, but would absolutely be too large in their living room in their flat (there would be no room to move about if they purchased her tree). The way she was moving slowly around the tall and full tree made him realize that she was already decorating the tree with the handmade German ornaments from her father’s side of the family and the delicate hand blown glass ornaments that her best friend Jeyne made. 

Jon would have to act fast with both of his girls if he were to gently let them both down as the tree they should purchase should be the shorter sparsely needled and narrow tree standing in front of him. Because Cat’s tears would absolutely break him, he rushed towards his daughter and attempted to physically remove her from the runt of the tree. 

“Cat, look at this tree! Isn’t it nice?”

She did not even look at it but instead pronounced that they already found their tree. And he looked back his wife who now was also gently hugging her tree, sniffing in the sweet pine smell.

He was so fucked. Jon looked over to Sam and Gilly for help but they somehow located the only mistletoe in the lot and were kissing and giggling in the softly lit corner. Cat saw them too and exclaimed ‘gross’. If there was any blessing Cat still thought boys were gross thanks to Robb’s and Theon’s boys who put lizards and toads in people’s shoes, burped a lot and as Cat told him with a cute scrunched up face, farted a lot. They were not much different from their fathers who still liked to play tricks on their family and friends - he actually felt sorry for the wives whose first name were the same.

“But Cat, this tree will fit the corner near the TV perfectly while that tree would be too small.”

Her pretty head covered with a large scarf turned around, and she said with finality, “That (points at his tree) has no personality. This tree (hugs her tree and pats it gently) is lonely, by itself. It needs a home - it needs us. We can be its home.”

With her hurt puppy eyes looking at him, he could not say no. So he nodded as she cheered, jumping up and down, fist pumping!

Now Jon slowly approached his wife and watched her head tilt to the side as she looked at her tree. Perhaps she finally realized that it was too large for their living room. It would be one hundred times better if she thought it was her making the decision, versus him trying to change her mind. While it was oft true that when they disagreed it turned out that she was in the right, he sometimes got it right too (for example, when he would not give on them when she wanted to break up before they went to different colleges). If he came too strong, he knew she would take offense and she would become her mum, he thought Catelyn was more the Dragonlady than his mum, spitting fire and every word a burn.

“I see you trying to creep up on me, Jon.”

Seven hells! Plan B, he had to go with plan B. What was Plan B? He had no capital P, Plan B or even lower case P, plan B.

“Er.” 

Cover his face, he might as well just raise a white flag. His powers of persuasion have left him but then he saw out of the corner of his eyes Cat singing to her tree her made-up Christmas songs about an otter liking Christmas pudding so much it had it on its chest as it floated down the river.

“Sans, Cat wanted that tree.”

Ok, he admitted it - he was a shit, a miserable excuse of a human being, trying to have the two most important persons in his life battle it out for their tree. Jon hoped to purchase his tree as they fought battle royale style for their tree.

But his plan backfired as Sansa smiled as she looked at Cat’s tree. 

“That tree is cute, perfect for the breakfast nook. I think my granny’s tin soldiers and crochet snow angels would look perfect on that tree. And this tree would work in the living room - we need to move all the tables to the basement and have this be in the center.”

“But it would block the TV.”

“Exactly.”

And that was that.

Jon was relegated to watching the games in the basement but it was not a loss. Sansa took pity on him and let him buy his tree for the basement (it turned out that Cat’s tree was a discard and actually not for sale). 

Under each tree were their gifts, all lovingly wrapped from the gifts that Sansa wrapped in silver snow flake wrapping paper, the “finds” that Cat wrapped in the Sunday Funnies, and the small gifts he bought for his girls in gift bags (gift bags were the best - throw a bunch of tissue paper and there you go!!!) along with other gifts from their friends and family.

Jon realized that each tree was perfect in their way and singular like his girls, especially his tree as it could easily hold a six pack on its bough.


	8. a whole lotta love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon is self conscious about his looks.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at her watch and couldn't believe that it is taking Jon so long, almost two hours and counting, to get ready. Normally he is up and out in fifteen minutes, pulling off a T shirt and buttoning up his clean shirt. Maybe there is a problem - is he hurt?

Sansa knocked on their bedroom door and queried, "You OK?"

She heard some mumbling and opened the door a crack and saw a panicked bare chested Jon with a bunch of shirts strewn all over the place, on the floor and atop their bed. 

Seeing her, he quick covered his stomach with his hands and tried to hide his bare body from her sight. 

"Jon? What is going on?"

"Um.... I got so chubby.... none of my shirts fit me. I can't even button these and those on the floor the buttons popped out." He looked like he is about to cry. "I tried to work out more but I got even bigger and I can't get rid of this!" He grabbed the offending little bit of give by his tummy. 

Sansa rushed towards him and hugged him as he stiffened. She protested, "Jon, you are not fat. I am sorry but I have been giving you too much sweets because I like you a little soft, more to hold and so cuddly like a teddy bear, and your chubby cheeks are so cute! I am sorry if I overdid it.... I don't want you to be upset."

"Sansa, when we first met, I was playing lacrosse with your brother and was the fittest I ever have been then and since. I thought you like lean muscled men and I have been working out so much because I want you to be still attracted to me. You are so hot and I don't want to look like a slob next to you. Look at you - you look like a supermodel... and I look like I don't belong with you."

"Baby, I think you are hot! But what first attracted me to you was your sweet smile and your even sweeter personality. I love you, not your muscles although I do like them too but only because they are on you.... Baby, why don't we cancel the reservation and stay in instead? I think I am hungry for something else."

She lightly kissed his lips, his neck, his bare chest down to his tummy, licking the little hairs above his pants.

"I love you, and I always hunger for you," he sighed happily as she proceeded to unbutton his pants.


End file.
